


Mistletoe

by diaryofafunnyfan



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Pre-Slash, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofafunnyfan/pseuds/diaryofafunnyfan
Summary: A certain pair of rivals end up under the mistletoe at the gang's Christmas party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if mistletoe is a thing in Japan, but for this, it is!

Everyone was loitering around the Hazuki household. Nagisa’s parents had allowed him to use the house as a party location for Iwatobi and Samezuka to have a Christmas party. ‘Why isn’t Gou-san with us? She’s our dependable manager.’ Rei stated as he helped Nagisa set out party snacks.

‘I invited Gou-chan, of course, but she has her own party with her other friends to attend.’ Nagisa pouted.

‘Well, Rin-san probably wouldn’t be very happy to have Momotarou-kun around her, anyway.’ Rei said.

‘How rude, Reicchi!’ Momotarou exclaimed, entering the room with a box of cookies in his hands to add to the snacks.

‘Momo-kun, you know Rin-senpai doesn’t like you around Gou-san.’ Aiichirou said.

‘That’s right, I don’t.’ Rin stated, as he too joined the festivities, followed by Sousuke.

‘Ah, you’re all finally here!’ Nagisa exclaimed happily.

‘Welcome guys. Haru’s almost done making the eggnog.’ Makoto greeted their new guests with a smile. This information made Rin grin.

‘Haru’s cooking? I’m going to go see.’ Rin sauntered off to the kitchen in the next room.

While everyone else finished setting up the small snack buffet, and then helped themselves, no one noticed the innocent sprig of mistletoe attached to the ceiling above the small table that was set out to place the beverages on.

Everyone was chatting and enjoying their snacks when finally Haruka and Rin emerged. Haruka was holding a large pitcher of fresh eggnog and Rin was holding a tray full of mugs. Both boys set their burdens down, not noticing what was hanging above their heads.

‘AH! Haru-chan and Rin-chan are under the mistletoe!’ Nagisa shouted. This made everyone stop talking and stare at the offending sprig taped above Haruka and Rin.

Sousuke smirked. ‘Well, what are you two waiting for?’

‘Tradition dictates a pair standing under mistletoe together must kiss in some way.’ Rei stated, fixing his glasses to hide his own grin.

Both Rin and Haruka had blushes on their faces and refused to look at each other. ‘Why would we do that? It’s just a piece of parsley.’ Rin muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

‘Isn’t mistletoe more of a Western thing?’ Haruka mumbled.

‘Sorry, I think one of my big sisters must have placed that there.’ Nagisa said, wearing a sheepish expression and scratching the back of his head.

‘Come on, Haru, you know traditions are meant to be honoured.’ Haruka didn’t like Makoto’s smile as his best friend spoke.

Haruka and Rin glanced at each other, remembering the time Rin had jokingly threatened to smooch Haruka as children, and the time they had accidentally gotten close enough to kiss each other in Australia.

‘Should we?’ Rin asked.

‘I don’t see why not.’ Haruka stated, turning slightly to face Rin. The two slowly leaned in and pecked each other on the lips, not breaking eye contact.

‘Awwww, that was a lame kiss.’ Nagisa whined.

‘Nagisa-kun, don’t be vulgar.’ Rei scolded.

‘Why don’t we leave them be, Nagisa?’ Makoto intervened, drawing attention away from Haruka and Rin. The two were once again staring at each other as if no one else was in the room, their gazes promising of something more once they were alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and thank you for reading!


End file.
